The Tattered Window Pain
by Aceshinjashu
Summary: REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! PEPSQUEE FIC!I do NOT own JTHM,Only NEMO.He always looked at that window, so meny memories it gave him. Horrible Doomy memories. Memories he would sometimes like to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the old tattered window pain, How It bought back old memories. He remembered long ago, the adventures he went on. They all started with one simple thing. The BE of that window. No matter how cold or hot it was, No matter how dry or rainy it was, He never closed that window. To a favor of a friend. If that's what he would call him. A friend… He didn't have many friends, only a few. And one was literally the spawn of satin. But everyone else but him was too nieve to notice. After all, every other classmate of his was a Zombie.

He threw an old tattered baseball at the ceiling, making a THUNK noise.

THUNK….

THUNK…

THUNK...

THUNK.

THUNK!

THUNK!!

THUNK!!!

"_WHAT IS THAT RACKET COMING FROM UP THERE?! MY GOD! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!!!" _Came the pained voice of his father

"I'VE ALREADY BEEN TO THE NEIGHBORS TODAY DAD! THANKS!" He yelled back at him.

He had always loved his family, tho they utterly hated and detested him with every fiber of their being. He just liked to mess with them once in a while that's all. To get their attention.

THUNK!!!

"AGH!!!" His Father screamed in his study floors below, Probably banging his head on his desk.

He sighed and looked out of his window again. It had started to rain. He smiled. There was a crash of thunder, and a bolt of lightning lit up the world, but only for a split second.

In that split second, he saw a small tattered old house, rotting, and falling apart. It had been abandoned since he was little. It brought sad memories to him. More so than the old tattered window. His smile faded as he fell into his small lumpy bed. He had seemed to have outgrown it long ago. He rolled to his side, and looked at the stuffed animal that had been his sponge. "Shut up you. I don't want to hear it… So what…. I know im insane; you don't have to tell me." He glared at the stuffed animal, and rubbed one of his sleepy bloodshot eyes. He smeared his eyeliner some.

His old clock blinked 3:10, he was barely able to make out the numbers that had faded over the years. He rolled off of his bed tiredly. An old issues of one of his favorite comics lye on the floor.

Wandering his way past his fathers study, and past the room containing his sedated mother, he continued to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

The light of the refrigerator made an unpleasant buzzing sound, and the light it admitted didn't help him see any better than he could in the dark. He wasn't very big on sweets, which occupied his mother's side of the fridge, or anything of his fathers, that only involved yogurts and random bits of raw meat, so he made himself a peanut butter sammich with some of the old peanut butter he found in the back of the cupboard, with the rat infested cereal. He cleaned out one of his father's cups, which he would get scolded for later for using, and poured himself a glass of the nastiest milk you have ever seen… It could have been classified as cottage cheese.

He then made his way up the creaky stairs, taking a bite of his sammich. As he entered his room another flash of light and he could make out the wet footprints of someone from his window. They lead into his bathroom. Holding his sammich and his glass in one hand, he pulled out an old knife from his boot that he had learned from a friend. He cautiously kicked open the bathroom door with his boot.

"Hello Squee." Someone said from in the darkness, they flicked the light switch, and stood in front of the mirror.

The teenage boy's eyes grew wide, and the objects in his hand fell to the floor with a noise so incoherent. That he didn't even notice.

"Or should I say… Tod." Jonny C. Smiled at the teenage boy as he walked up to him.


	2. Ch2

Tod stood in the door way speechless, He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Was it the fact that there was some strange man in his bathroom that he hadn't seen in almost ten years? Was it because the sight of all of the medication from his Medicine cabinet spilled all over the floor? Did it remind him of the horrors of his already half dead drugged up mother? Did he fear that his father would walk in, And not only see the mess from the dropped food in his room, but a stranger in his ""Beloved"" Son's room?

"Tod?" Johnny's voice broke the panicked silence. "Do you have any band aids? I can't seem to find any…" He said in almost a whisper.

Tods half wide eyes looked back and forth, and to his bed. "Yeah…. Yeah hold on." He said slowly. He reached under his bed and pulled out a first aid kit. "I….Keep this here because…. Because Things happen… Horrible things…. They get into your head… More sense you've been gone…. Never mind…. You wouldn't understand." Tod muttered that last bit dangerously bitter. Causing Johnny to not only walk out of the bathroom, but stand over Tod, Glaring at him. His body shaking In Fury.

Tod had realized his mistake too late, Johnny had Spun Tod around and pushed him into the bed so hard Tod was sure he would have some bruised ribs the next day, Not that he didn't already have them from his father.

"I… Wouldn't understand…. I WOULDN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!!!!!" Johnny's sudden outburst in anger caused Tod to flinch, and The more Johnny yelled the more frightened that he would get killed, Or that his father would get fed up with the noise and burst into his room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE BOY!!! ONE MORE WORD AND I-" It was drowned out by Johnny's yelling.

"YOU think you know what its like to no be able to get away from the voices, DO THINK YOU KNOW TOD!!!! DO YOU! HOW THEY CONFLICT THE IMMOBILIZATION!!! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME!!!" Johnny started to shake Tod violently.

"What drives you to the breaking point Tod? WHAT DRIVES YOU What keeps you going every day-" Johnny suddenly stopped. As he reached up to Tod's face. Out of all the screaming, Tod wasn't afraid of the screaming anymore. He was used to his fathers. But as soon as Johnny reached up to his face, He cried out in horror of being beaten, or worse. "SQUEEEEE!!!" Echoed through his home as it normally did, not so much as often as it used to.

"When…" Johnny grabbed Tod's ear and stared at it intently. "When did you get this done? What happened?" Tod flinched and Squeed slightly at the sudden touch. "I…I got them pierced three years ago, they keep getting pulled out by….by… Father…." He almost whispered. "But its not his fault… Im the one who angers him…"

Johnny quickly stepped away from Tod, Observing the room. There were blood stains all over the floor, and smeared on his bed sheets, and caked onto his clothing. The simple outfit he was wearing right now.

"Get you things Squee…" Johnny turned away from Tod, and slowly in a deathly stride started to walk toward his fathers study.

"W… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tod almost screamed as he ran after Johnny. Johnny looked at Squee. Johnny Pushed Tod into his room, and locking the door from the outside, a lock conveniently placed there by his parents. "Immobilizing the moment." And with that Johnny pulled out the happy Knife from within his boot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, I am currently babysitting my friends little brother and working on my other story as well. Be patient with me. I will update as frequently as I can. I wrote two chapters today, and am fixing to write another for the other one.

CH3

At the sight of his fathers mutilated body covered in blood Tod fainted. Causing Johnny to carry him to his house. No his father was not dead He had lost a lot of blood, But was not dead yet. Johnny would come back to finish him off when he came to get the rest of Tod's stuff. Whitch was only a pillow and another change of clothes.

Tod had awoken about five minutes later when Johnny was reentering his home, He carried a bloody pillow and some of Tods clothes. "Your staying with me from now on." Was all Johnny said before disappearing into the deepest bowels of his house. Not soon after the screams started, and Tod was living one of his nightmares.

Finding peace from deep within the screams Tod had fallen asleep on the floor for about three hours. He awoke with a start, to realize whose house he was in, And that that was the reason there was a very confused Johnny staring at him from about three feet away.

"Don't you have to go to that….That Skool thing you used to always talk about?" Johnny asked uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck and letting his eyes wander to the decaying rabbit nailed to the wall.

"Yeah…" Tod said looking at his old friend. "Yeah I do. What time is it?" He asked tiredly.

"I don't know…. I don't keep up with time…" was the reply. "You want some Skeetoes?"

"No thanks… I got to get to school, Mr. Elliot wont be happy if I miss another day…" Tod got to his feet. "Why did you come back?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Johnny didn't reply… atleast not right away.As Tod opened the front door there was an angry whisper from behind him. "THEY, Followed me… and….. THEY Brought IT with them… I would have had to keep painting IT…"

Tod didn't need any more of an Explanation. He left, and sprinted off to Hi Skool, Hoping he wasn't too late.

He had actually arrived early. He sat in his seat and watched as the children sat among him. Gaz was back in class playing her GS3 as she normally did. She got over the flu faster than the other students did. Probably because her father was a scientist.

He spotted Pepito in the doorway, He was talking to some girl. She had her hair in her face so Tod couldn't see who she was. She wandered off and his satanic boyfriend sat down in the seat opposite of him.

"Ola Amigo." He looked at Tod. "What's wrong with you?"

Tod almost didn't say anything. "Johnny… He…came back last night, Im living with him now." Pepito was somewhat speechless.

"He Killed that Basterd didn't he?!" Pepito said almost happy. "I was afraid I would have to do it and you would hate me."

"Yeah." Was all Tod could reply with. He hugged Shmee tightly as Mr. Elliot started his lecture on Evolution. About halfway through you could hear Miss. Bitters Screaming something about Immoral doom at her class down the hall.

"Are you coming over tonite?" Pepito finally asked Tod. "Yeah. I don't think ill sleep over, just yeah…" The boy said deep in thought. _You really should go. _Shmee urged him. _You will meet someone interesting,why don't you spend the nite. _"Shut up Shmee." Tod said bitterly.

"He bothering you again?" Pepito asked just before class ended. "Yeah… no big deal, Im going to go to johnnys and ask if I can come over tonite. Im sure he wont mind." Tod said looking at Pepito who nodded. "Why arnt you coming?"

"Im waiting for someone, She just moved in with us." Pepito watched down the halls for her. "You go on with out me Amigo, I will see you for Dinner."

And with that Tod left, looking behind him to see Pepito and a girl with hair in her face disappear in a puff of purple and black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

**((((Lolz…Lemon will be BOLDED! um ok so this is my first attempt at a semiLEMON… so don't be too angry. Containg PEPSQUEE… um… SMEXY SHOWER!!! And um… another short cameo from NEMO. Um… she will be more in the next chapter… I have to go Hide from the world and write the next chapter to my other story, Sorry for the slow update.))))**

"Hey!" Tod walked into the Homicidal Maniacs house and got a reminder who he was exactly living with. A Bowel of Skeetoes flew at his head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!!!" Johnny screamed at him from behind one of the couch cushions. He had seemingly made a fort out of them…

"I Live here now remember? If you want me to I can go back and live in my house alone." Tod suggested. "Its just next door, you can come visit me anytime you want and I wouldn't bother you at all."

Johnny considered this for a few moments. "You would live alone? And… I could visit you any time? Any time I ever wanted…The doors and windows would be unlocked right? I-No. no no no no NO! YOU CANT LIVE ALONE! NEVER ALONE! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS WITH SOMEONE THAT FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOU LIKE I DO! Enough to…." Johnny quickly shut himself up as he stared intently at the wall. At a decomposing bunny rabbit nailed to it exactly. "Immobilize… the moment…" he whispered.

"Well um Nny… Can I Spend the night at Pepito's? I won't be alone, he has a friend over."

"No….yeah sure whatever." Johnny said darkly before leaving down deep within the basement.

And with that Tod went to Pepito's house down the street. He saw smoke slipping out from Pepito's bedroom window. He could only guess what's going on up there.

Tod rang the doorbell. "Olla Amigo" Pepito mumbled as he opened the door. He seemed to be the one smoking, Literally. He had a cigarette in his mouth and the house was full of smoke.

"You know I hate it when you do that…" Tod mumbled as Pepito closed the door and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy, careful not to burn him with the cigarette in his hand, kissing the boys pale exposed neck tenderly. Tod smelled incense all over his boyfriend. His room must be ablaze with it again.

"And you know that I need to feed my addictions, not only that but I haven't been in the basement in a while. The smoke intake is good for my health you cant argue with me there." Pepito grinned in Tods neck as he continued kissing it. "Besides. Your mine."

"You have my heart, but you will never have my soul." Pepito smirked once again before pulling away.

"And I don't think I ever will, But I can still try to steal it away and convert it my little Squeegee, remember that. Come on up. Moms at work… Dads….. well lets just say he wont be home for a while, he's not downstairs, He has other business to attend to." Pepito slid away from the boy.

Tod suddenly felt very cold. He crossed his arms around himself and fallowed his boyfriend up into his room. Pepito opened it, Tod looked inside and found someone sitting in the corner of Pepito's room. They wore a black cloak, concealing there face and any other body features they may not want noticed. The person was working on an assortment of floating clocks, they were surrounded by mist.

"For once it's actually cold in here." Tod said surprised. "Really cold." The person stopped working on the clocks. "Sorry." A raspy feminine voice said. "It's my fault."

"Will you stop that shit!" Pepito snapped at her. "It's not your fault and you know that, people can not change there heritage." The person said nothing more, but looked directly at Tod, and then looked down, staring at one of the clocks that floated by.

Pepito looked at Tod. "You, Shower, NOW!" He pointed at the bathroom. Tod laughed and went into the bathroom. He knew exactly what Pepito was implying. He was filthy. The last time he took a shower was the last time he was at Pepito's, witch was about a week ago.

Closing and locking the door, not that it would help Pepito from staying out, but it made him feel better, he turned on the water, and as it got hot he opened the cupboards, looking for the towel and clean clothing Pepito made him store here for this exact reason.

Once obtained he placed the towel on a stool next to the shower, and his clothing by the sink. He undressed, threw his clothing in the hamper to be washed by Miss. Diablo, witch he thanked her for fiercely every time he saw her, and got into the shower. He stood there for a few minutes, and watched the grimy, bloddy water run down the drain.

When he felt clean enough he washed his hair and body, careful not to use the last of Pepito's Conditionings. Tod had a habit of using way too much body and hair care products.

Tod looked at the bottle of conditioner on the counter in the shower, Pepito had started to morph out of the shower curtain behind him but he didn't mind. "Hey." Tod said turning the hot water down.

The Diablo home always had water that was too hot, simply because they resided above a place that is always on fire.

"Finally clean I see." Pepito mumbled into the back of Tods neck, as he wrapped his arms around the very naked, very wet boy. Tod flinched at the wet fabric agents his scarred, bruised back.

"Why do you do this every time I Come over?" Tod asked as Pepito spun Tod around and pushed him agents the lukewarm tial wall, which seemed cold considering the water is really hot, Tod made a lovely sound of pain.

"Because I can…And because you lock the door." Pepito kissed the boy. "Besides, I need a shower tonight as well. We have company over… a temporary permanent residence…. Or something like that…" Pepito kissed the boy more passionately, His right hand holding Tod agents the wall, and his left caressing the side of the smaller boys face.

"Besides, you know you like it." Pepito whispered in the boys ear. **He then pulled away, taking his soaked shirt, and leather pants, Witch was somewhat difficult because they were now wet. He threw them outside the shower into the laundry basket.**

**Pepito stood there for a while, just letting the water roll off his body. He actually seemed to be thinking. Tod watched him carefully; afraid that if he moved he would just get shoved back into the wall. Pepito looked up at Tod moving over towards him.**

**Pepito slid a hand up Tods pale chest, nuzzling the crook in his neck. Pepito's other hand slid further down south, causing Tod to give one of his trademark squeaks. "P-Pepito, s… stop." Tod whispered.**

"**Please Squeegee. I have waited so long for this. Please…?"**

**Tod had never really herd Pepito's voice in such a longing state. He was quiet for some time. Pepito looked up at the shorter boy, who barely nodded in disbelief he was allowing this. As shocking is it may seem, the antichrist was very considerate of Tod's outlook on the whole subject. That they could only go slowly from the occasional passionate kiss, But this time was different, somehow…**

**Tod wanted to advance tonight, or at least he thought so, Until Pepito accidentally bit his neck…But that was overlooked when Pepito made a pleasurable advance, causing Tod's body to arch into Pepito's chest. **

'_**This is wrong… so very wrong, disgusting…'**_** Tod swallowed hard. **_**'But… maybe. It will be ok…. But I don't want this…"**_** Tod's brain had started to function somewhat again. **_**'This still is wrong-oh god right there Pepito… NO! WAIT! It doesn't matter how good he is at-OHHH….. AH SCREW IT! never mind, I want this what the fuck was I thinking!'**_

**Tod had always looked at sexual things as disgusting dirty vile things one could do to oneself or to others, He never considered with others… Others that cared about you. That's why this was different; Tod was with someone that cared about him. **

**And then Pepito smiled as he red the boys mind, taking Tods shaft into his hand…**

…

After Some time the two boys turned off the shower, Pepito took Tod into one of the best kisses he had ever had, and then he Materialized some clothing on, and simply morphed back out of the room.

Tod shook his head a small smile forming on his lips. "You were watching the whole time… Weren't you Shmee?" He asked the stuffed bear that wasn't in the Diablo's house to begin with, that was now sitting on the counter with his clothes. "I thought I left you in my locker at Hi Skool."

Tod looked into the mirror in front of him. There he stood. Tod Cascil in all of his glory, bathing in the majesty of the events previous to his encounter with the bear.

Tod wasn't wearing any eyeliner anymore, He washed it off, tho you could still see where his pale skin had soaked up the pigment. He looked tired as he usually did. His hair was almost as long as Pepito's, except the front didn't go past his ears, but instead, just below his eyes. Tod was very skinny, Anorexic skinny. His body was also littered with scars and bruises from his father's beatings that started when he was only a baby.

A Tear slipped out of one of Tod's eyes as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'_How could Pepito love someone so Hideous and discussing?'_

Tod then wiped away his tear, and got dressed. While opening the door he could have sword he remembered Pepito saying something about them playing truth or dare later that nite…


End file.
